Manera de morir No99
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: El destino de una joven está sellado bajo las garras de una vieja leyenda urbana. Un One-Shot de regalo para mi amiga Rosa Kagome :) Disfrútalo.


**Este One-Shot es un regalo para mi amiga Rosa Kagome :) Ella me dio esta fantástica idea ;D disfrútalo.**

* * *

— Tienes que calmarte, no puedes andar así por todos lados. –intentó calmarla.

— ¡Es que no puedo! Entiende que desde que leí aquel libro no puedo quedarme tranquila. –explicó la morena.

— ¡Kagome, por Dios! El libro no es real ese tal demonio mitad perro ¡No existe! –era necesario hacerla entrar en razón, pero la morena no dejaba de titiritar de los nervios que sentía.

Ahora se maldecía por haber leído aquel libro "prohibido" pero, eso de ser prohibido le hizo desear más el leerlo; ahora todo cambiaba hacia tres días que sentía que la seguían hasta para ir al baño y eso ya era mucho.

El libro lo había sacado de la biblioteca de la sección _prohibida_ pero en ese instante no le había tomado importancia alguna, sin embargo, creyó que eso era debido a supersticiones de la gente al abrir la pasta del libro había una advertencia que, con suerte, había sido dejada por alguna pobre alma que había creído aquella vil mentira de la que hablaba aquel libro. Aunque al final del libro justo en la contra portada había más advertencias y la que más le llamó la atención estaba escrita en japonés antiguo, en ese instante agradeció a Sango por haberla obligado a estudiar varios idiomas entre ellos la vieja lengua japonesa, _**¡cuando se llega al final, él vendrá por ti!**_ ,Ahora todas esas advertencias tenían, aunque sea un poco, de sentido.

—Vamos Kagome no puedes caminar por todos así. –intentó de nuevo que entrara en razón, pero fue en vano.

— Sango tu no entiendes, es horrible sentirse perseguido. –explicó la azabache, no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez las copas de los árboles por donde iba caminando sentía que la seguían pero no lograba ver qué o quién.

La castaña suspiró rendida al ver que su amiga no dejaba de lado aquella idea absurda que tenía.

Después de caminar por quince minutos llegaron al lujoso edificio de departamentos pasando por una enorme puerta de cristal giratoria ambas amigas se dirigieron a la recepción a confirmar de su arribo a su departamento y que les entregaran sus respectivas llaves.

— Nos vemos mañana Kagome. –se despidió la castaña para enseguida entrar a su respectivo departamento.

— Hasta mañana Sango. –se despidió y continuó subiendo hasta llegar al penúltimo piso, donde al abrir las puertas se podía apreciar la entrada a su departamento.

Dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa de noche se dirigió a la cocina para tomar agua y después a tomar un baño.

— será mejor que descanse. – se dijo así misma, recostándose en su cama intentó dormir pero le fue imposible, revisaba su reloj cada media hora y giraba sobre su cama de un lado a otro esa sensación de ser observada no se iba.

Creía que estaba dentro de su habitación así que prendió su pequeña linterna que estaba sobre su mesa de noche pero lo único que encontró fue el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca de nuevo en su departamento y sobre su cama ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba más que segura de que había devuelto el libro y ahora aparecía en su cama de nuevo.

— Debe de ser una broma pesada de Sango, ya hablare mañana con ella sobre esto. –suspiró poniéndose de pie con el libro en sus manos llevándolo a la sala para evitar olvidarlo.

Intentó dormir una vez más siendo las diez de la noche tenía que dormir era, o se suponía, lo lógico dentro de cuatro horas tenía que levantarse para ir a su escuela y después al trabajo.

 _¿Por qué no puedo dormir?-_ pensaba una y otra vez.

De pronto, su ventana fue abierta de la nada escucho un horrible ruido haciendo que se levantara de un salto y gritando. esperó a que pasara algo más pero nada entonces decidió cerrar la ventana pero al acercarse en el árbol de enfrente pudo ver unos ojos rojos observándola automáticamente una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y con el corazón en la boca cerró la ventana seguido de las persianas para después regresar a su cama.

Cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada sintió algo duro golpearle la nuca así que busco el objeto causante de ese daño y cual va siendo su sorpresa de que el libro estaba de nuevo en su cama al levantarlo un pétalo de rosa cayó al suelo dejándola sorprendida, hace unos instantes no estaba ningún pétalo en el libro. Algo andaba mal.

Después de un rato al fin estaba logrando quedarse dormida el sonido de algo chocando y rompiéndose contra el piso la alteró y al abrir la puerta de su habitación había una silueta negra de grandes ojos teñidos de carmesí que la miraban con desprecio, gruño, haciendo que la morena retrocediera y acto seguido aquella misteriosa persona diera unos pasos hacia delante, la tenue luz de su linterna de noche le iluminaba a ella por completo pero a la extraña persona solo se podia apreciar su pie y un poco de rojo que, seguramente, era una parte de su pantalón.

— ¿Q…quien eres? –apenas había podido hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? –logró formular otra pregunta y aquella persona avanzó más hacía ella dejando ver que era una especie de hombre, intentó levantarse pero no pudo y el sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y grandes colmillos, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar con su cama.

— ¡He venido por ti! –fue lo único que dijo para después desaparecer de la vista de ella.

Kagome toda alterada comenzó a respirar de manera pesada, es que acaso ¿la historia de aquel libro era verdad? ¿En verdad Inuyasha existía?

La mañana llegó y Kagome tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por la falta de sueño. El timbre sonó y se alteró.

— ¡Kagome! –tocaron al otro lado llamándola, sin embargo, ella no contestó.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña preocupada por su amiga. — ¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? –la castaña estaba más alterada que la misma morena.

— Sango él apareció. –habló en un susurró que la castaña escuchó perfectamente.

— Otra vez la misma cosa, no existe.

— Sango lo que yo vi era más real que tu amigo Miroku. – se burló haciendo que Sango soltara una risita.

—Haré como que te creo –suspiró—. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo ese demonio?

—Paso justo como lo relata el libro, me ha dicho "he venido por ti". –comenzó a relatar la morena todo lo que había vivido durante la noche.

— Vamos Kagome, lo has de haber soñado, tal como pasó aquella vez que te perseguía un collar.

La morena suspiró rendida. — Quizás tengas razón.

La castaña sonrió complacida. — Bien ahora ve a vestirte que tenemos que ir al escuela.

Enseguida comenzó a tomar su ropa y salió corriendo al baño, mientras su amiga se quedaba en su habitación.

— ¡No tardo! –avisó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña miraba por todos lados en la habitación cuando de la nada le aventaron una libreta, no le tomo importancia, se recostó sobre la cama y le aventaron un cojín, comenzó a alterarse, se sentó. — ¿Quién anda ahí? —nadie le respondió solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la regadera. —. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Nadie respondió pero la puerta del closet comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando ver una mano con garras y unos ojos rojos.

— ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Vete! –gruñó enseñando sus colmillos pero sin dejar ver más cerró la puerta del closet volviendo a dejar a la castaña sola.

En ese instante la azabache salió del baño con un turbante rosa sobre su cabeza. —Perdona la tardanza ahora solo me acomodo el cabello y nos vamos a… ¿Qué pasa? Sango parece que has visto un fantasma.

— Kagome me tengo que ir de pronto me sentí mal iré al médico nos vemos en la escuela ¿Si? –la morena solo asintió un poco extrañada.

Casi tan rápido como el rayo la castaña dejó el apartamento de su amiga ahora estaba sola y con los nervios de punta, algo le decía que Sango lo había visto, por lo tanto, esa era la razón de su huida.

— Grrr…- se escuchó en su habitación haciéndola saltar de su banquito con el cepillo en la mano.

— ¿Inn…nuu…yaasha? –preguntó un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Humana! –por fin se rebeló dejando ver a un joven alto de cabellos platas con orejas de perro sobre la cabeza, sus ojos rojos con la pupila azul, marcas violetas a ambos lados sobre las mejillas, llevaba un traje rojo; tal y como decía en el libro.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? –según recordaba buscaba jóvenes para recuperar su libertad, tenía que matar a un millón de vírgenes de corazón noble, pero ella no era de corazón noble (oh al menos eso creía).

— ¡No te hagas la idiota! –se aproximó a ella tomándole del brazo con fuerza.

Ella no dijo nada más y él continuó acercándose para después aventarla sobre la cama. Comenzó a llorar, a él no le importo en nada verla así ya había matado a miles solo mil más y terminaría con aquella horrorosa maldición puesta por esa estúpida mujer, solo porque no se había querido casar con ella después de una noche de sexo _,_ porque a la muy idiota se le ocurrió pensar en algo más.

Resultó que ella era una bruja y le maldijo por la osadía de meterse en su cama sin buscar nada más que _sexo,_ su nombre era Kikyo Mitsubasa, era la pura maldad en vida. Pero afortunadamente, al menos para él, había muerto dos años después de aquello, ahora lo único que le restaba era terminar con aquella maldición que le había puesto aquella desgraciada mujer.

— ¡Cállate, perra! –escupió en su cara haciéndola sollozar tratando de calmar el llanto.

Para concluir con su trabajo tenía que violarla y matarla después, era virgen de corazón noble, valla que le había costado mucho trabajo dar con ella, en pleno siglo XXI es muy difícil dar con una virgen de no más de treinta y ahora la había encontrado y no la dejaría libre era su única oportunidad.

— ¡He dicho que te calles! –bramó para comenzar a rasgarle la ropa y ella sollozaba y decía "no" "no lo hagas" mientras intentaba con sus brazos alejarlo golpeándolo en el pecho, sin obtener éxito alguno.

Ella no dejaba de llorar y él ya estaba enojado así que mejor desapareció dejando a la chica ahí llorando, temiendo por su vida, temiéndole a él.

Sin duda tenía que salir de ahí así que se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y salir.

Regresó ya caída la noche, no quería hacerlo pero tenía que, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella, dejó su bolso suspiró y camino a la cocina, dios, se moría de hambre así que preparó un emparedado, cuando se sentó a la mesa alguien más ya estaba ahí, mirándola como cual cazador mira a su presa, ella estaba titiritando y sudando de miedo y él sonreía socarronamente a causa de ello.

— ¿A qué has venido? –preguntó sin quitar la mirada de su emparedado.

— ¡He venido a terminar lo que empecé! –demandó para lanzarse sobre ella.

Esa noche fue la última de ella, nadie supo él porque de su repentina muerte, pero ella fue feliz con lo poco que tuvo que disfrutó de ella, ahora iría con su familia, con sus papás que ya hacía tiempo la habían dejado.

 _Ahora ella era una víctima más de aquel demonio. Todas las mujeres tienen que cuidarse porque en el instante menos pensado el aparece y se las lleva, sin importar nada._

 _Cuenta la leyenda que cada 100 años el aparece,_

 _Así llevándose una nueva víctima._

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
